


Pic Set/Manip: Of horses and hearts

by tracionn



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Sports, Digital Art, Equestrian, Fluff, Horses, M/M, Sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 23:05:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7820743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tracionn/pseuds/tracionn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin Emrys wins gold in Equestrian Dressage, Arthur Pendragon wins gold in Equestrian Eventing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pic Set/Manip: Of horses and hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Done for Merlinolympics 2016  
> http://merlinolympics.livejournal.com/21754.html

 

  
Though Merlin Emrys wins gold in Equestrian Dressage and Arthur Pendragon wins gold in Equestrian Eventing and both are celebrating delightfully (and, of course, together) this picture of them together is the one that will go around the world, that will be shown in all magazines and reports, and that will be, eventual, on their official wedding note.


End file.
